


Double Agent

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Selfcest, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Research scientist Winnie Clarence is swept up into the world of international espionage when she is mistaken for her doppelganger, superspy Clara Oswald.Prompt: Secret Agent AUPairing: Clara Oswald/Clara Oswald





	Double Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

“Ah, we meet again! Doctor Winnie Clarence, or, should I say: Clara Oswald?”

Winnie was not overly keen on the looks of the man in the black suit, but perhaps he had mixed her up with someone else. “Actually, I think she’s in Accounting? This is Research and Development. I did used to date a girl in Accounting, so I could see where you could make that mistake, and--” Winnie’s voice abruptly went up in speed and pitch. “--why are you aiming a gun at me? Why do you even have a gun? Are you from Security?”

“Enough questions!” The man’s face formed an ugly sneer. “I’m afraid you’ll find that this facility’s security operatives have been neutralized. A fate you will soon share unless you hand over the technology that you went into such deep cover to steal.”

“I literally have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ve been working here for three years; this is my job!” Panicking, she grabbed the first likely-looking bit of tech on the table next to her. “Stay back! And lower your gun! This thing will blow a hole in you the size of Scotland. And it’s all yours. Just take it and go.”

The man in black holstered his pistol. “Okay, just toss it over.” Winnie nodded and pitched him the thermometer. “Thanks, Oswald.” He aimed it at her head. “Pity I can’t let you live.” He pulled the trigger. Nothing. He squeezed the trigger and held it for several seconds until an LED lit up. “Thirty-seven point one?” he asked, just before a 9mm slug ripped into the side of his skull.

“Even for a DALEK agent, those were terrible last words,” quipped a familiar-looking brunette. “You must be Dr. Clarence. Pleased to meet you: I’m Clara Oswald, and with any luck, I’m the woman who’s going to keep you alive.” She looked down at the corpse and secured his gun. “You bluffed him with an infrared thermometer? I’m impressed.” Her predator’s gaze turned to Winnie. “Take this, lose the lab coat, and come with me.” She tossed her the dead man’s gun.

“Good idea,” Winnie agreed as she jogged after Clara. “I look a lot less conspicuous this way.” 

“Yes, um, that. And possibly I wanted to see how that arse looked in that skirt.”

“I, um, know the feeling,” Winnie agreed. The fact that her rescuer was wearing a leather catsuit was only just now dawning on her: the way it hugged a very familiar (though significantly more toned, even than her best gym month) physique. “So, um, is this a good time to talk about the fact that we look identical and are weirdly attracted to each other?”

“No, it is not. But if we can get to Lab C and then the roof, we can talk all you like on the ride home.”

“Wait, the roof?”

“DALEK has this place surrounded. Good thing I know a pilot.” She flashed Winnie a grin that left her weak in the knees. “Now come on, and keep that gun up.”

**Author's Note:**

> 37 degrees is human body temperature in Celsius. Winnie Clarence is an echo from Blood and Ice, a comic story I haven't read.


End file.
